gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Manana
Manana.]] In the GTA III Era games, the Manana is a small car with little power and poor handling characteristics. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories it is a very boxy car, but in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it is a medium-sized, streamlined car, presumably a later model. Its appearance was somewhat 'boxier' in GTA Vice City than in GTA III - possibly to reflect early-'80s automobile design trends. In GTA III, GTA Vice City, and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a Dodge Aries/Plymouth Reliant coupe. The Aries was discontinued in the late 1980s, succeeded in the early '90s by the Dodge Shadow, which the car resembles in GTA San Andreas. However, in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it resembles a Mazda Miata, with much improved handling. mission Manana.]] The Manana is featured prominently in the mission Dead Skunk In The Trunk for Joey Leone. A special version of the car is used, with Claude charged with taking the car from Greasy Joe's to Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, whilst avoiding the Forelli Brothers. The car has the corpse of a Forelli Family gang member in the trunk. A unique navy blue Manana can be found in GTA Liberty City Stories during the mission Salvatore's Salvation for Joseph Daniel O'Toole. In GTA San Andreas the Manana can be seen driven by members of the Da Nang Boys around Easter Basin and Garver Bridge, both in San Fierro. "Manana" is Spanish for "tomorrow", possibly a reference to the car's markedly unimpressive speed and handling (ie, "You'll get there tomorrow"). GTA IV The Albany Manana has a very different look in Grand Theft Auto IV compared its namesake in the previous games - it is now a sharp '70s-like luxury car. It is primarily derived from a 1975 Buick Electra; the roof and back end are from a 1967 or '68 Cadillac Eldorado. It is available as both a coupe and a convertible. This version of the Manana does have one thing in common with the other versions: it still has poor performance and mediocre handling. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Manana fetching $1,200. Locations GTA III *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Francis International Airport car park on Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City *The Manana can frequently be found in Little Haiti and Little Havana. *Commonly appears in the car park of the Schuman Healthcare Center, in Downtown Vice City. GTA San Andreas *Occasionally at the Xoomer Gas Station in Easter Basin, San Fierro. GTA Liberty City Stories *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *In an alleyway south of the Staunton Island Safehouse (GTA LCS) and southwest of Pay'n'Spray in Newport, Staunton Island. *By the church in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Carson General Hospital car park in Rockford, Staunton Island. *In the parking lot south to the Staunton Island Safehouse. Gallery Image:Manana (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City. Image:Manana (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition; rear quarter view. Image:MananaSA.jpg|GTA San Andreas. Image:Manana_LCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories with roof up. Image:MananaLCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories with roof down. Image:MananaVCS.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Manana (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV. Image:Manana (GTA4) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view without roof. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV